I am
by xBeautifullyxxShatteredx
Summary: The whole village is massacared and naruto finds out who did it. Along with who he is. No pairings.


Who is that?

The person looking at me in the mirror

Those tormented dull blue eyes, are not mine

Those scarred up cheeks, are not mine

That bloody blonde hair, are not mine

That smile, I never smile like that!

Who is this?!

It can't possibly be me!

NO!

My eyes are always bright and happy

My scarred up cheeks are never that dark

My blonde hair is never covered in blood

That is not me!

It's a stranger looking back at me

Stepping away from the mirror that must be telling him lies. Naruto walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Taking off his shirt he realized that there was some dried blood on it.

'What the...'

He looked at his hands, they had blood on them too…but it wasn't his.

Whose blood is this?

All over my once clean hands

Tainting me

It cannot be mine

For I am unharmed

Not a single part of me was clean

Now I was tainted all over

Even with the blood washed off

The blood remained on my hands

Why is there such blood on my hands?

Walking over to the mirror once more, he looked over himself. There was no blood but he could feel it…lingering on his skin, leaving him un-pure.

'What is this...?'

He stared at his hands, a small smile on his face…a smile of wonder or hate. He, himself was not quite sure.

Why do I feel this?

The feeling in my chest will not disappear

Happiness…maybe…

I like this feeling

Makes me complete

Though I am unsure of what I have done

I know it is right

Only the good will make me feel like this

But there's that voice

Calling me from within

Then that unsettling feeling

Guilt or regret

I banish the thought

Yet I still ponder

What is this alien feeling?

Dressing with the same little smile on his face, Naruto grabbed his weapons and walked out the door. Blood…so much blood, all over the buildings not a single place untouched by it.

'What has happened…?'

Walking down the street he felt not scared or on alert, he looked over the place that was once Konoha…yet was now a blood bath.

Who would do such a thing?

This place was once alive

Now there's death all around

The stench of rotting corpses in the air

Nothing will make it disappear

Feels like it's sticking to my body

No, I don't want this

Nothing is going right

This whole mess is corrupting me

Breaking me down

Why did someone do this?

Stopping when he seen what he thought was something moving, but it's just the shadows. He seen something in the grass, looked like a body…the body of a comrade that has now fallen.

'Who are you…?'

Naruto walked closer not in any rush, kneeling by the person he sighed. Shaking his head he smiled this time it was a smile of sadness. He ran his fingers through the strawberry pink hair and looked into the empty green eyes.

When did you fall?

You look so helpless on the ground

Not even a drop of blood on your face

But on your body

I'm sure there's none in your body

I somehow just knew

A feeling of peace washed through me

Yet left me wondering

Who brought you down?

Naruto stepped over the body and continued his journey. He stared at the bodies littering the streets.

'Why are you all staring…?'

Their eyes wide open and empty, their mouths open in a scream…for someone to hear their plea of help. But there was no one around only him once again.

Was anyone ever there?

To hear all your screams

Of your pain and sorrow

Crying out the heavens

For someone to give some mercy

I don't think anyone ever came

No one ever came for me

So why would they for you

You can't possibly be better than me

For I am still here

With only my thoughts

Did anyone hear you?

Walking over to another familiar face or what was left of it. The silver gray caked with your blood. The look of betrayal and surprise in your mismatched eyes…looks like someone finally got you.

'Who broke you…?'

Closing the eyes of the cold rotting corpse, Naruto stood with his head bowed a smile of irony on his lips and a twinkle in his empty blue eyes.

Why are you broken?

All cut up and bruised

Scars all over your body

The blood drying on your pale skin

You thought you were the best

Thought I was weaker

Not worthy of your teachings

But looks like someone got you

Inside your head

Broke you from within

If I knew who

I'd ask them with a smile

Why'd you break him?

Naruto walked past every body, not sparring them a second glance. But wait…who's that over there? Someone who thought of only revenge, not anything else, didn't spar anyone else a glance.

'Are you happy now…?'

Touching his fallen team-mates face, Naruto let out a laugh with no humor. That stupid black hair plastered to your deathly pale face and those eyes that are never ending are no longer able to glare.

Did you fulfill your dream?

That is filled with hate and despair

Not even helping another

Not realizing your mistakes

Blinded with your revenge

You lost everything

Yet I was pure and good

So why do I have nothing

At least you had something to lose

Someone to love you

So as I look into your dead black eyes

That knew nothing but revenge

Did you ever achieve it?

Staring into the mirror, Naruto let out a smile full of malice and hate. He watched as his reflection laughed at him, those blue eyes mocking him. Lifting his clenched fist, Naruto smashed the mirror. As he watched the pieces fall to the floor, the realization hit him.

'No…'

Naruto stared at his hands, tears running down his scarred cheeks. He let out a pain filled scream into the death filled air.

Who am I?

I used to ask

Now here's the truth

For I do not lie

I am the stranger in the mirror

With your blood on my hands

The happiness in this dead heart

Shoved that sword through her chest

Watched as she fell down to the ground

The one that killed the innocent

Hearing all their terror filled screams

Broke down the once great

Got inside his head

I'm the one who killed your dream

But I fulfilled mine

Now I'm the best

The only one left

I'm the one who slaughtered the village

Laughed as they cried

Who am I?

I am Naruto Uzamaki


End file.
